


The Great Loves

by Lodowiec, NadiaYar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantastic, First Time, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaYar/pseuds/NadiaYar
Summary: Серия АУ-драбблов, повествующих о женщинах, с которыми Траун мог бы быть и был связан на протяжении своей жизни.





	1. The Admiral - Адмирал (Траун/Ар'алани)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Great Loves](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/420566) by BetaReject. 



> Канон: РВ

Она была его первой, и он никогда ее не забудет. Она являла собой идеальный баланс контроля и страсти. Подчас трудно было поспевать за ней и за безграничной энергией, которую она излучала. Легко забыть, что она старше на десять лет.

Вожделение стало для него открытием. Оно было ослепляющим и всепоглощающим, как и буря их страстной игры. Пока разум пытался убедить его в реальности происходящего, вместе они поддались плотским желаниям.

Он любил пламенную сторону ее характера, которую мало кому доводилось видеть. В конце концов всем, что он любил, было это пламя.

Она познакомила его с величайшей его любовью - с искусством. В свою очередь, он познакомил ее с мужчиной, который однажды станет ее мужем.

Пламя страсти всегда вспыхивает ярче всего, прежде чем угаснуть. Она стала адмиралом в Оборонной Иерархии. Он стал самым молодым командиром во Флоте Экспансии.

Они больше никогда не сходились во взглядах. 


	2. The Artist - Художница (Траун/ОЖП)

Её искусство его захлестнуло. Красота её творений наделена была собственным весом. Она заставила его затаить дыхание и жаждать большего. Раскрыла ту его часть, о существовании которой он даже не подозревал.

Рядом с ней слова были не нужны. Часто часы протекали в тишине. Её изящные пальцы легко держали кисти в их танце по гладкой поверхности, а из аудио лились грациозные ноты симфонии.

В тишине он наблюдал, как она изливала на холст свои чувства и нечто гораздо большее. Если картины рассказывали историю, он не понимал её до конца и не делился чувствами, которые она в нём пробуждала.

Она любила его, потому что общество считало его радикалом. Он полагал, что любит её саму. На самом деле он любил её искусство.

Все между ними кончилось прежде, чем началось.


	3. The Idealist - Идеалистка (Траун/Мэрис)

Она была совершенной противоположностью в себе: невинно наивной, но опытной. Идеалисткой, не до конца уверенной в собственных идеалах. Он принял её за пустоголовую дурочку. Она приняла его за человека чести.

Несмотря на культурные различия и языковые барьеры, женщина-инородец показала ему то, о чем он и не подозревал.

Долгие часы, проведенные в изучении языков друг друга, показали им друг о друге и нечто большее.

Она поделилась с ним тонкими аспектами наблюдения звёзд. Он поделился своей любовью к искусству.

Молодой командир уверял себя, что она - не более чем средство для достижения цели. Она говорила себе, что хочет познать идеал, живой завет древних легенд. Принятие этой маленькой лжи позволило ему избегать правды.

Оба они получили то, что хотели. В конце концов судьбы их развели по разным дорогам.

Она его изменила бесповоротно.


	4. The Rebel - Повстанка (Траун/Падме)

Они никогда не встречались лично; частью своей души он надеялся, что этого никогда и не произойдет. О более достойном противнике он не мог и мечтать.

Она была умна, сообразительна, наделена тактическим гением, что соперничал с его собственным. Их битвы были столь же быстры, сколь и сложны. Иного он и не желал.

Атаки были их флиртом, а их тактики сплетались в танец. Они обменивались комплиментами через грохот лазерных выстрелов и кораблей, рвущих друг друга в космосе в клочья.

Адмирал знал, что Сопротивление, которому она служила, без неё не имело бы шансов — или это Альянс служил ей?

Часы, потраченные на изучение искусства её народа, так и не позволили разгадать её разум. Музыка тоже мало чем помогла приоткрыть завесу тайны отверженного бывшего сенатора от Набу. Адмирал знал о ней не больше, чем Галактика знала о нём.

В другое время в другом месте она бы стала ему идеальной супругой или, по крайней мере, прекрасной возлюбленной. Однако она была врагом, и он отвергал подобные мысли.

Однако волны предвкушения пробегали у него по спине всякий раз, когда он слышал её голос в редких перехваченных сообщениях.


	5. The Sanctuary - Прибежище (Траун/Мэрис)

Она больше не была той идеалистичной, наивной женщиной, что он когда-то знал. Он никогда не был тем благородным воином, которым она его посчитала.

Восход Империи к власти поместил их по разные стороны баррикад, как игроков в сабакк, столкнувшихся лицом к лицу на крупном галактическом турнире.

Она знала о его невысказанных сожалениях. Он знал о крушении её мечт. В её глазах не было осуждения. Лишь молчаливое принятие того, что <i>юноши</i>, которого она когда-то знала, давно уже нет.

Гранд-адмирал считал, что между ними все изменится. В конечном счёте ничего не изменилось, кроме морщин в уголках его глаз и проницательности её взгляда.

Теперь они стояли бок о бок, в совершенном молчании глядя на звёзды. Руки его были аккуратно сцеплены, взгляд направлен вдаль, позволяя ему с ясным умом смотреть в глаза правде.

Он принял правду со своим обычным стоицизмом.

С тенью улыбки на губах он поймал её взгляд. Непроизнесенные слова между ними явили ответы, которые они знали всегда, но принять не могли.

Он осторожно коснулся её поясницы. Ответом был мягкий вздох удовлетворения.

Теперь обратного пути не было. Он и не желал иного.


End file.
